wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Mason Hewitt
Mason is a supporting character in the fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons of Teen Wolf. He is a sophomore at Beacon Hills High School and the best friend of Liam Dunbar. Despite being new to the supernatural, having not truly learned about its existence until early in Season 5, Mason does everything he can to help his friend and the McCall Pack, even at his own risk. He has become their loyal ally, and has assisted them in numerous ways, including by helping Liam reconnect the Chimeras Hayden Romero and Corey with their humanity following their resurrections at Theo Raeken's hands. He had even helped the pack considerably prior to knowing about the supernatural, such as when he stopped the subsonic frequency-laced music during the lacrosse bonfire, which allowed Scott, Liam, and Malia from being killed by the Deadpool assassins masquerading as security guards. In Maid of Gévaudan, it was implied that Mason is actually the Dread Doctors' only successful Chimera, who they made the vessel for the newly-resurrected Beast of Gevaudan, previously known as Sebastien Valet. This was subsequently confirmed in The Beast of Beacon Hills, when Sebastien finally remembered who he was and transformed Mason's body into his own. Fortunately, the McCall Pack never gave up hope that part of Mason still lived on in Sebastien, and Lydia Martin was able to give Mason his body back by using her Banshee voice to call out his name. With the Beast finally defeated, Mason has returned to his usual self, though the full extent of the psychological turmoil Mason may or may not be experiencing as a result of everything Mason did while the Beast remains to be seen as of now. Early Life Not much is known about Mason's life pre-series, as he has yet to mention much about his parents or whether he has any siblings. However, he has dropped several hints that suggest he is from a wealthy family, such as when he paid $200 for a rare bestiary from a German book dealer ( ), when he was able to get himself and Liam into Sinema by bribing Hayden with $50 ( ), and when he remarked that his parents had bought him a brand new car for his birthday. ( ) What is known is that he and Liam Dunbar have been best friends since at least the sixth grade, and he has been a friend of Hayden Romero since at least that time as well, suggesting that Mason has lived in Beacon Hills for most, if not all, of his life. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6= TBA Personality During his time on the series, Mason has proven himself to be a brave, intelligent, curious, resourceful, and loyal person. He is one of the few openly gay students at Beacon Hills High School, which demonstrates a great amount of courage; this courage was evidenced again when he managed to save the lives of Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar, and Malia Tate before they could be killed by amateur assassins during the Deadpool, even despite the fact that he didn't know about the supernatural and was simply going off of what he heard Scott say about the music. Mason's personality is somewhat similar to Stiles' in that he is intelligent and curious to a fault, to the point that he can't help but research the supernatural in hopes of learning something that can help his friends. He has also demonstrated an immense sense of loyalty and kindness, especially to his best friend Liam, who he supported without judgment when he knew that Liam was hiding something (his lycanthropy) from him; Mason was even able to snap Liam out of his supermoon-enhanced rage to stop him from killing Scott, suggesting that Mason may even act as a sort of anchor for Liam's Werewolf side. In short, Mason is an extremely good person who typically gets involved in the supernatural drama in Beacon Hills due to his willingness to help whenever and wherever he can. After his first encounter with the supernatural, during which time he and Lydia Martin were attacked by one of Kate Argent's Berserkers at the high school, Mason became fascinated by the mystical world within Beacon Hills and dedicated himself to learning more, even spending hundreds of dollars of books on Tezcatlipoca, the Nagual, Berserkers and other creatures. This research was aided by his highly observant nature, which allowed him to realize that Lydia definitely knew more than she was letting on, as did Liam. Once Liam revealed the fact that he was a werewolf, Mason was excited rather than afraid and only became more eager to join the McCall Pack and help them protect the town. Physical Appearance Mason is of average height, 5'8", with a slim, lean build. He has medium-brown skin with dark brown eyes and short black hair, and typically leans toward trendy, comfortable clothing, such as button up shirts in bold colors and patterns with slim-cut dark jeans and sneakers or boots, often paired with a leather or khaki jacket. He has his ears pierced and typically wears white stone studs in them, though this seems to be the extent of the jewelry he wears. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Now that Mason is no longer the vessel for the Beast of Gevaudan, he presumably has been reverted to a human state (albeit one with genetic chimerism), giving him all of the weaknesses common to humans, such as mortality. When Mason was the Beast, he was susceptible to certain high-pitched frequencies, which forced him to transform into his Beast form at the Dread Doctors' whims. This not only made him more physically powerful, but it also allowed Sebastien's spirit inside him to gain more and more control and memory of his identity until he was finally able to transform Mason into his original body. Etymology *'Mason': Mason is a masculine given name that originated as an English occupational surname meaning "stoneworker," which itself was derived from an Old French word of Germanic origin masson, akin to the Old English macian, meaning "to make." Mason is also one of the earliest recorded surname due to its occupational origins, and first appeared as Macun in 1130. Another etymology of Mason could be derived from the given name Maso, the short form of the Italian name Tommaso (Thomas in English), which itself is derived from the Aramaic word toma, meaning "twin." This is an ironic twist, as Mason the character became a genetic chimera due to the fact that he absorbed his twin in utero, causing him to possess two sets of DNA. *'Hewitt': Hewitt is an English, Irish, Welsh, and Scottish surname derived from the medieval given name Huet, a diminutive of Hugh. Hugh itself comes from the Germanic element hug, meaning "heart, mind, and spirit," a fitting name for a character who is known to possess all of these traits. In English, Hewitt is also a topographical surname given to someone who lived in a newly-made clearing in the woods, derived from the Middle English word hewett (from the Old English hiewet, a derivative of heawan, meaning "to chop, to hew"). Trivia * Mason is one of several LGBT+ characters in the Teen Wolf series, including Danny, Ethan, Caitlin, Emily, Corey, and Brett. * Mason wears size 10 shoes, as evidenced when Scott and Stiles found his bloody footprints at a crime scene after Mason had inadvertently transformed into the Beast and attacked Jordan Parrish. * Mason is a genetic chimera, though rather than becoming one due to an organ or tissue transplant like the other Chimeras, Mason became one because he absorbed his twin in the womb, in what is called fetal resorption syndrome. * Mason has been shown to have many similarities to Stiles Stilinski: ** They are both (mostly) humans whose best friends (Scott for Stiles and Liam for Mason) are werewolves. ** They are both incredibly smart and very good at problem-solving and researching, and have gone out of their way to learn as much as possible about the supernatural in order to help their friends. ** They have both been possessed by the spirits of supernatural killers, who used their bodies to cause chaos, injury, and death to those around them; for Stiles, it was the Nogitsune, and for Mason, it was Sebastien Valet/the Beast of Gevaudan. Additionally, both will have to deal with the emotional/psychological aftermath of the deaths and destruction they caused during their possessions, even despite knowing that it wasn't truly their fault since they were not in control of their bodies at the time. Gallery 4x04_Mason_at_Lydia's_party.jpg 4x05_Mason_and_Liam_at_lacrosse_game.png 4x09_Mason_worried.png 4x11_Mason_and_Liam_in_Liam's_room.jpg 4x11_Mason.png S4_Mason_close_up.jpg S4_Mason_on_phone.jpg Teen-wolf-mason.jpg 5x02_Mason_in_hallway.png 5x02_Mason_knows_about_Liam.png 5x03_Mason_and_Liam_meeting_Brett.png 5x06_Mason_and_Brett.png 5x06_Mason_and_Kira_in_library.png 5x13_Mason_vs_Corey.jpg 5x13_Mason_and_Corey_kissing.jpg 5x13_Mason_green_hoddie.png 5x17_Mason_looking_at_Corey.jpg 5x17_Mason.png 5x18_Mason.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_13_Codominance_Mason_and_Liam_talk_about_Deucalion.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_19_The_Beast_of_Beacon_Hills_Device_attached_to_Mason's_neck.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_19_The_Beast_of_Beacon_Hills_Mason_in_womb.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_20_Apotheosis_Mason_emrges.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_20_Apotheosis_Mason_in_the_mirror.png Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:LGBT Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chimeras Category:Needs Help Category:Shapeshifters Category:Former Humans Category:Supernatural Hosts Category:Alive Characters